Current Events
Current Events Dragon x Sengoku x Shirohime Crossover Event * From 20 November - 4 December there will be special PVE event ** You will fight enemies from dragon collection and sengoku collection game ** There are 4 events map *** E1Jerry-> 20 Clear Rewards -> Title and Jerry Tower Faclity *** E2Kasugayama -> 40 Clear Rewards -> Title and Dragon Kasugayama Castle *** E3Drake -> 60 Clear Rewards -> Title and Moai Facility *** E4Iwamura -> 80 Clear Rewards -> Title and Jerry double tower Facility ** Certain Shirohime damage will be boosted on this events: *** Sakura (200% damage) *** Morioka (130% damage) *** Yamagata (130% damage) *** Kanazawa (130% damage) *** Iga Ueno (130% damage) *** Hagi (130% damage) *** Uchijiro (Oita-Prefecture) (130% damage) *** Utsunomiya (130% damage) *** Kururi (130% damage) *** Kiyosu (130% damage) *** Shozui (130% damage) ** Certain Warlords will help on event map , they have different effects ** Points from event map will be accumulated for rewards on certain point and ranked on end of season ** There's special item to boost your gained point *** Silver bell : point x2 *** Gold bell : point x4 Lien Chen Challenge Season 2 * From 1 December - 29 December there will be special PVE event: ** You will fight against enemies and enemy Shirohime Non-Stop ** Each stage will have difficulty raised ** Boss fight every 5 stages ** Rewards and Title will be sent after reaching certain number of wins ** You have 2 chances and it will be refreshed every day Previous Events Lien Chen Challenge * From 28 October - 30 November there will be special PVE event: ** You will fight against enemies and enemy Shirohime Non-Stop ** Each stage will have difficulty raised ** Boss fight every 5 stages ** Rewards and Title will be sent after reaching certain number of wins ** You have 4 chances and it will be refreshed every day Shimotsuki Tosei * From 5 November - 18 November there will be special dispatch event ** There's 5 event map from E1-E5 ** Clear condition and rewards for event map are *** E1 - 10 clear -> Title and Hirado Castle Costume *** E2 - 20 clear -> Title and Saga Castle Costume *** E3 - 30 clear -> Title and Himeji Castle Costume *** E4 - 40 clear -> Title and Akashi Castle *** E5 - 50 clear -> Title and Miyamoto Musashi Warlord ** Points from event map dispatch will be accumulated for rewards on certain point and ranked on end of season ** There's special drum item which triples point gained on dispatch Stamp Rally Campaign * From 15 October there will be a stamp collection event: ** Stamps can be obtained by: *** Win PVP 3 times = get 3 stamps *** Do a Dispatch = get 1 stamp *** Upgrade castle until lvl 10 = get 5 stamps *** Successfully sieged enemy Shirohime = get 10 stamps *** Successfully do 5 domestic affairs = get 25 stamps *** Build 3 castles = get 15 stamps *** Send Shirohime Quest invitation = get 5 stamps *** Friends accepting Shirohime Quest invitation = get 25 stamps *** Clear 1 Quest = get 5 stamps ** For every 15 stamps you get, it will be converted into 1 ticket ** Ticket can be exchanged with prize *** 1 Ticket = Instant Repair *** 3 Tickets = Blueprint (Castle/Facility) *** 5 Tickets = 500 of each resources ** Note *** To exchange ticket with prize, you need to verify your phone number *** After verify your phone number, you need to setting your location to Japan again since it'll match your phone number location *** Quests will reset daily Commemoration of 30.000 Users * PVP Event updates ** Every 6 hours can take one free golden hammer ** 5 times straight wins guaranteed to get mekata's blessing ** There will be randomly lv 30 NPC in PVP, you'll get 2000 point for defeating it ** Materials from treasure box is raised ** Parameter Up significantly * Commemoration Event ** From 17 October - 24 October there will be daily rewards ** 4 Special Quest is added *** Win 1 Dispatch *** Win 30 Dispatch *** Win 1 PVP battle *** Win 30 PVP battle PVP Campaign * From October 9 until October 22, a Special PVP event will be held ** You can choose one special shirohime to assist you in pvp battle ** You only can battle 3 times every 2 hours, with special item (gold hammer) you can refresh pvp battle cooldown ** You can get PVP point for every battle and it will be accumulated until end of the event ** PVP point determined by many factor such as: *** Win Battle **** Reach enemy gate : 750 points **** Reach enemy Gate with some enemy remaining : 500 points **** Every Ally Shirohime remain: +25 points **** Win with higher level enemy Lord: +200 points **** Defeat Enemy Hime Leader : +100 points *** Lose Battle **** Enemy Lord level lower than you: 100 points **** Enemy Lord Level higher than you: 150 points ** Prizes *** Accumulation Prizes will be sent to giftbox automatically *** Ranking Prizes will be sent after event ended **** Rank 1-300 Prizes: ***** You'll get Special Shirohime whom assist you with highest level ***** Yoshinogari Castle ***** Ozu Castle ***** Resources & Blueprint **** Rank 301-700 Prizes ***** Yoshinogari Castle ***** Ozu Castle ***** Resources & BluePrint **** Rank 701-1000 Prizes ***** Ozu Castle ***** Resources & Blueprint Coin Campaign * From September 1 until September 16, players who complete special Duties will be entered to win 1000 GREE coins per duty, up to a maximum of 5000. ** Dispatch twice with a Hill Castle. ** Complete 2 domestic affairs with an archer. ** Engage twice with a Hill Castle. ** Improve 2 castles. ** Build a castle. * Those who have completed the tutorial will be entered into a lottery, where 250 people will be selected to win 1000 GREE coins. * Winners are announced on September 24. Three Boxes Campaign * Every day from August 29th until September 3rd, users will be able to select between a Red, Gold, and Blue box. * Inside the box will be one of these items randomly: ** 500 or 1000 of each material ** Facility Blueprint ** Castle Blueprint ** Overnight Construction Crew * Every day from August 29th until September 3rd, users will be able to send invites to other GREE members in exchange for Overnight Repair Crews. ** 10 invitations = 1 Overnight Repair Crew. Start Campaign * Every day from August 15th to September 1st, users will get free items. * Go to the Start Campaign page to redeem the item. * The item changes at 10:00am JST. The event page displays the next day's event prize. Commemoration for 100,000 Players * Free prizes redeemable until 9/15 ** Warlord Ishikawa Goemon ** 1000 of each material * New Daily Quests until 8/26 ** Dispatch Once *** Reward: 1000 of each material ** Domestic Affairs Once *** Reward: Facility Blueprint ** Engage Once *** Reward: Castle Blueprint Category:Events